


Weightlessness

by masamune11



Series: Once upon a time, in Elibe... [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past, Crossover, FE13 reference or rather reference to Frederick the Wary, FE7/6 setting with hinted FE8 job system, Gen, Pure AU, Pure SSLC character insert, Rivalry, Sage!Dégel, WyvernLord!Kardia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune11/pseuds/masamune11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whichever tome he used (dark, light, anima—it doesn’t matter because he could use them all), that same feeling would surface in this order: the built up, the running, the release--</p>
<p>--and then came the <i>weightlessness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightlessness

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles that might or might not be updated in the future (and I still x-post this from tumblr anyway, because this account feels too empty--).
> 
> Also, in which I should have been writing more Persona but ended up writing more SSLC and FE things instead. ~~I'm sorry, truly.~~

He always felt weightless when he casted a spell. Whichever tome he used (dark, light, anima— _it doesn’t matter because he could use them all_ ), that same feeling would surface in this order: the built up, the  _running_ , the  _release_ , and then came the  _weightlessness_. When that sensation appeared, his magic would manifest, with a force so powerful that his hair billowed in the wind while his enemy became nothing more than dust in the air. Such feeling was one of the comforts in the midst of battlefield, for it is an assurance that his enemy would have been thoroughly obliterated by his sheer magical force.

Yet when that feeling disappeared, the man’s Wyvern was still standing, if not a little bit daunted by Degel’s blaze. The man riding on that beast— _Wyvern Lord Kardia of Bern_ _—_ did not share the same sentiment as his pet, certainly not with that excited eyes of his, or that abnormal blood-lust.

"Is that all a Mage General of Etruria can pull?" the blue-haired man snarled in disgust, his lance pointing to the sky as he commanded his steed to fly. " _Pick a god and pray_ , for this day will be your last _._ ”

And the man flew high, ready to strike the Sage. But he missed how the Sage pulled out a worn copy of blue-colored tomes, the words whispering in his mind of the Ending Winter that had passed, and a promise of another bitter cold.

"Fimbulvetr," he whispered as he let himself be swept away by that weightlessness, the bitter cold turning his surroundings to white. He heard a string of curses, felt freezing sensation on his fingers, and sensed the coldness that threatened to freeze him solid—

—before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [my tumblr](http://rantoffireflies.tumblr.com/post/109116662518/weightlessness-fe7-x-sslc-au-wyvern-lord).


End file.
